9 de Enero
by hermionemor
Summary: Es un pequeño tributo en celebración del cumpleaños de Snape. Espero que os guste.


Punto de Vista Hermione Granger

Un día más, eso es lo que es un día más. Solo es un cumpleaños más, de nadie especial. Simplemente es el cumpleaños de Snape. El profesor Snape. Severus Snape. El murciélago de las mazmorras, con fama de vampiro por su palidez. El legeremante, el príncipe mestizo sin ningún reino que aparto de mi corazón al rey Weasley. Mi tutor desde hace dos años.

-Hermione, buenos días-nos tuteamos, solo a veces. A lo mejor solo era impresión mía pero su voz sonaba demasiado bien en sus labios.

-Felicidades Severus.-Pareció complacido, ¿podría ser porque yo también lo había tuteado? Después de todo, solo lo haciamos en ocasiones especiales. El resto del tiempo yo era Granger y él era Snape.

-¿A qué se refiere con salir?-habíamos terminado pronto aquel día.

-Pues a que me voy a referir Hermione,-me sonroje, a pesar de que su actitud se había moderado un poco su sarcasmo siempre estaba presente.-ya te tengo dicho que pasas mucho tiempo con el cabeza hueca del joven Weasley. A salir, ir de fiesta. Cualquiera diria que no sabes ni que significa.

-No, no es eso, simplemente no soy muy de fiesta sinceramente.

-Yo tampoco pero despues de todo, no se cumplen 40 todos los días. O ¿Que pasa que ahora soy un cuarenton y debo quedarme en casa con una manta?

-No, pero si apenas los aparenta.

-Claro que no los aparento, te recuerdo que la edad de los magos es distinta que la de los muggles. Los cuarenta son los 20 para los magos.

-Tiene razón.

-A ver primero, Hermione, pensaba que nos estábamos tuteando y es la tercera vez que me llamas de usted. Y segundo, va a ir de fiesta conmigo porque es mi cumpleaños, y si no te habías fijado en estos dos años no soy muy popular tras matar a Dumbledore, a pesar de los intentos de Potter.

Aunque ambos habían hecho las paces se notaba que no terminaban de encajar. A pesar de que Harry se esforzaba por perdonar los años de daño y Snape tratar de no fijarse en el parecido entre él y su padre había una tensión educada en sus reuniones.

-Vas a acompañarme o voy a tener que arrepentirme de aceptarte como alumna porque me salvaste la vida a pesar de lo que diga McGonagall.

Era cierto, así era como había entrado en su vida, a regañadientes y contra su voluntad.

-Bueno si tan incómodo te sientes con mi presencia siempre puedo marcharme.

-Sin acabar tu segundo año. Ambos sabemos que no serías capaz Hermione-y otra vez un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda-y ahora ve a tu casa y prepárate porque pasare a por ti a las 8-dijo con una voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Pensaba que ibamos de fiesta- dije al sentarme en la mesa.

-Y vamos, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de beber con el estomago vacio.

-¿Beber?

-Claro, beber, no seras de esas que dicen que no les gusta el alcohol porque no lo ha probado nunca.

-Tampoco es eso, si que lo he probado alguna vez, pero no me ha gustado especialmente.

-¿Y qué clase de bebida has probado?

-Bueno, en la boda de Ginny bebí un par de Chupitos de Whisky de Fuego.

-¿Whisky de Fuego? No me sorprende que no seas una gran fan del alcohol si has empezado con lo mas fuerte de las bebidas mágicas.

Entonces llegó el camarero, no estoy de segura que pedí porque en aquel momento me fije en el restaurante, esta vez con verdadera atención. Las paredes eran de un suave color beige que parecían brillar a la luz de las velas a una luz muy suave. Además las mesas estaban separadas y debido a un hechizo no se oía hablar a ninguna otra pareja, dando así, cierta sensación de privacidad. Cuando volví a la realidad, él me estaba mirando, nuestros ojos se encontraron.

-Estás especialmente guapa esta noche-mis mejillas ardieron.

-Gracias, tu tampoco estas mal-¿tampoco estas mal? Venga ya Hermione a quien pretendes engañar. Sabes perfectamente que estaría mejor sin esa camisa y esos pantalones negro realzarían más su culo desde el suelo de mi habitación.

-Que aproveche-su voz me despertó y mi plato ya estaba delante de mí.

-Había pensado-comenzó el tras una pequeña pausa-que podríamos ir a un bar muggle esta vez para enseñarte un par de bebidas, más suaves y dulces que el Whisky de Fuego. Solo si te parece buena idea, por supuesto.

-Como es malo mezclar muchas bebidas diferentes de momento solo te daré a probar tres, de momento. Un malibú con piña-llamó al camarero.

He de admitirlo, estaba bueno, muy bueno pero había algo que no terminaba de convencerme.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

-Una sonrisa se congeló en mis labios.

-Esta bien…-levantó una ceja.

-¿Pero?

-Bueno, no termina de convencerme.

-De acuerdo pues, un vodka negro con Blue Tropic.

Lo probe y mis ojos se abrieron, y bebí más, prácticamente me acabe medio vaso.

-Este si que te ha gustado ¿eh? Ahora ve a la pista mientras yo me pido algo.

Pero no me moví. Me miró inquisitivo.

-Bueno es que bailar no es mi fuerte- la verdad es que me daba vergüenza bailar con el delante. Entonces, él rió y eso me molesto un poco- ¿Qué pasa, te parezco graciosa?

-No es eso, simplemente me divierte que fueras capaz de pasar tu último año de Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que siendo mi ayudante pero seas incapaz de salir y pasarlo bien en un pista de baile solo durante una noche.

-Bueno es que...

Y de pronto ahí estaba yo, bailando en la pista cerrando mis ojos con una nueva bebida de esas y pensando en él. Me había dicho que le esperara que tardaría poco en ir a su casa y cambiarse después de que aquel chico me empujara y me hiciera caer sobre Severus desparramando lo que me quedaba de bebida sobre su blanca camisa. No estaba segura de que canción sonaba pero no importaba. Yo simplemente bailaba, a veces solo saltaba pero definitivamente me lo estaba pasando bien. Entonces abrí los ojos y allí estaba, mirándome me pareció que su mirada estaba llena de lujuria pero estaba tan lejos que no podía estar segura. Pensé en ir a reunirme con él, pero no se si fue la cantidad de alcohol después de 5 bebidas de aquellas o cualquier otra cosa, no fui sino que empecé a acariciar mi cuerpo. No de forma descarada sino simplemente sensual. Cerré de nuevo los ojos tratando de disfrutar al máximo aquella sensación. De pronto una mano me agarró de la muñeca y una voz muy conocida susurro

-Lo siento pero no aguanto más-antes de que unos labios atraparan los míos y una mano me agarrara de la cintura. La mitad de mi cabeza gritaba de alegría, la otra mitad simplemente disfrutaba de la sensación. Se apartó cuando ambos nos quedamos sin aire.

Severus me miró y se disculpó. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar había desaparecido entre la multitud. Lo seguí hasta la puerta del bar.

-Severus espera.

-Comprenderé si desea dejar las clases después de lo ocurrido esta noche.

-Severus ¿qué …

-Le escribiré una nota de recomendación, no se preocupe.

Y entonces le besé, antes de que pudiera decir ninguna otra tontería le besé y a pesar de la sorpresa inicial me devolvio el beso e inmediatamente después nos aparecí en mi casa.

 **¿Qué os parece la historia? La he hecho hoy especialmente como una idea fugaz para el cumpleaños de Snape. ¿Quereis una segunda parte con lo que pasó en casa de Hermione? Dejad vuestras reviews y gracias por vuestro apoyo. Os quiero.**


End file.
